


Study Group (NO Studying Allowed!)

by arsenicArtist



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor, More relationship tags to be added - Freeform, More tags to be added, Texting, chatfic, im so sorry, more character tags to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicArtist/pseuds/arsenicArtist
Summary: vibeme OMG I FINALLY DID ITgottagofast it only took you like two daysvibeme thats a long time barrysnowqueen its really not ciscoitshrnothg wait whats going on im confusedgottagofast ciscos been working on a campus wide chat-app and its “finally” done





	1. Everyone Hates Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> gottagofast - barry  
> donttestme - iris  
> vibeme - cisco  
> snowqueen - caitlin  
> itshrnothg - H.R.  
> getoffmybackiris - wally  
> captaincold - len  
> goldenglider - lisa  
> heatwave - mick  
> imamechanic - jax  
> literalninjachick - sara  
> birdmom - kendra  
> birddad - carter  
> bigasstinyass - ray  
> imdyingsquirtle - jesse  
> overwatch - felicity  
> cop - eddie
> 
> Ok so, be warned, i have absolutely no direction for this, its all just for fun. So if things seem sporadic at times, thats why. I'm also using this as practice for fixing my update schedule, so i can try to be in order when i try doing a serious fic. I want to update at least once every week for now, and then slowly become more organised.

**vibeme** OMG I FINALLY DID IT

 

 **gottagofast** it only took you like two days

 

 **vibeme** thats a long time barry

 

 **snowqueen** its really not cisco

 

 **itshrnothg** wait whats going on im confused

 

 **gottagofast** ciscos been working on a campus wide chat-app and its “finally” done

 

 **vibeme** yes and i would like everyone to please send a message with their name so i can make sure it worked and so we know whos who cause this is an invite only app ok i dont need no asshole raining on my parade

 

 **gottagofast** barry!

 

 **snowqueen** caitlin!

 

 **donttestme** iris

 

 **getoffmybackiris** wally

 

 **donttestme** wtf wally

 

 **getoffmybackiris** u kno what u did

 

 **captaincold** why am i here

 

 **vibeme** thats a pretty weird name

 

 **captaincold** snart 

 

 **captaincold** now why am i here

 

 **vibeme** barry insisted you lisa and mick all be here

 

 **captaincold** aww barry you do care

 

 **gottagofast** and im regretting it more and more by the second

 

 **captaincold** ;)

 **gottagofast** >:(

 **heatwave** can yall stop flirting

 **vibeme** YALL

 **snowqueen** YALL

 **donttestme** YALL

 **heatwave** stfu i will kick your asses

 **vibeme** we know lol

 **heatwave** mick

 **vibeme** why does just mick rory saying his name make me tremble in fear????

 **goldenglider** lisa lmao

 **cop** eddie

 **donttestme** thats the best you could do eddie

 **donttestme** cop

 **cop** yep

 **imamechanic** jax

 **imdyingsquirtle** jesse

 **gottagofast** nice name

 **imdyingsquirtle** thx

 **literalninjachick** sara

 **bigasstinyass** ray

 **bigasstinyass** who hacked my account?? D:

 **literalninjachick** me lol

 **literalninjachick** or at least i made felicity

 **literalninjachick** but it wasnt that hard to convince her

 **literalninjachick** if ya kno what i mean

 **captaincold** we all know what you mean sara

 **literalninjachick** ;)

 **bigasstinyass** a n y w a y

 **bigasstinyass** changed his name to raypalmer

 **literalninjachick** lame

 **raypalmer** changed his name to nobodyaskedyou

 **literalninjachick** thats better

 **nobodyaskedyou** :(

 **literalninjachick** lol

 **birdmom** kendra

 **birddad** Carter

 **itshrnothg** Professor H.R. at your service!

 **captaincold** um

 **heatwave** why is he here

 **itshrnothg** rude

 **vibeme** i had to have a supervisor in the chat or theyll. take away my baby

 **vibeme** so he can like

 **vibeme** make sure were not sending nudes or anything i guess

 **captaincold** well now im sending nudes just for the principal of it

 **itshrnothg** please dont i really need this job

 **captaincold** how would you loose your job over _nudes_

 


	2. Captain Cold Is Persuasive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> captaincold so im adding the rest of the rouges
> 
> vibeme took admin privileges from captaincold, goldenglider, and heatwave!
> 
> vibeme no
> 
> captaincold damn it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but im gonna do another one this week anyway so its fine

 

 **captaincold** so im adding the rest of the rouges

 

 **vibeme** took admin privileges from **captaincold** , **goldenglider** , and **heatwave**!

 

 **vibeme** no

 

 **captaincold** damn it

 

\--

 

 **captaincold** can have admin back so i can change my name?

 

 **vibeme** changed **captaincold** to **no**!

 

 **no** youre too smart for your own good kid

 

 **vibeme** flattery wont work either

 

 **no** damn it

 

 **vibeme** ;)

 

\--

 

 **no** what if

 

 **vibeme** no

 

\--

 

 **no** ill steal you whatever candy you want for the rest of the semester

 

 **vibeme** fucking _deal_

 

 **vibeme** gave admin to **captaincold** , **goldenglider** , and **heatwave**!

 

 **no** changed their name to **captaincold**

 

 **captaincold** added **piedpiper** , **peek-a-boo** , **weatherwizard** , and **thetricksterjr**!

  


**snowqueen** oh cisco

 

 **snowqueen** you foolish man

 

 **captaincold** ;) ****


	3. Rouges

**captaincold** created the chat **Rouges**!

 **captaincold** added **piedpiper** , **peek-a-boo** , **weatherwizard** , **thetricksterjr** , **goldenglider** , and **heatwave**!

 **captaincold** roll call

 **heatwave** yo

 **piedpiper** whatever

 **goldenglider** here, jerk

 **thetricksterjr**  heyo!

 **peek-a-boo** hey guys!

 **weatherwizard** sup

 **captaincold** nice

 **captaincold** so I may need your help with something

 **piedpiper** I’m not paying for your bail again Leonard

 **captaincold** first: rude.. Rouges Rules, #14, always help fellow Rogues in need of help paying off bail, bribery, or bets

 **captaincold** b … that’s not why I need your help??? don’t assume things that’s rude

 **captaincold** it does however involve Rouges Rules #14, always help fellow Rogues in need of help paying off bail, bribery, or bets

 **piedpiper** that was unnecessary

 **heatwave** what did you do

 **captaincold** I made a bet with Lisa

 **peek-a-boo** dumbass

 **captaincold** a n y w a y

 **goldenglider** he thinks every Rouge here is capable of seducing and then breaking the hearts of at least one of Team Flash

 **goldenglider** I thing you’re all too weak

 **piedpiper** rude????

 **weatherwizard** team flash???

 **goldenglider** all of lens favorite track stars friends

 **thetricksterjr** ah, Barry And Them

 **weatherwizard** team flash is better

 **thetricksterjr** is not!

 **weatherwizard** is too

 **captaincold** if you guys are actually going to do that then you can do it in your own chat

 **captaincold** so anyway

 **captaincold** I bet Her you could all seduce, have them fall in love, then break their hearts, within the month

 **weatherwizard** I don’t know…

 **goldenglider** WEAK

 **weatherwizard** I change my mind I’m in

 **captaincold** nice

 **captaincold** everyone who’s in will say the name of the person they will seduce

 **thetricksterjr** Eddie Thawne!!

 **captaincold** you know he’s a cop right

 **thetricksterjr** hes in The police academy, he’s not a cop yet!!!!

 **captaincold** I mean it’s your arrest warrant

 **peek-a-boo** Jesse

 **weatherwizard** Caitlin I guess

 **goldenglider** Kendra and Carter

 **goldenglider** I enjoy a challenge

 **captaincold** you??? aren’t included???

 **goldenglider** I’m gonna anyway tho

 **captaincold** I mean ok

 **heatwave** ray

 **heatwave** he’s… tolerable

 **heatwave** I guess

 **piedpiper** cisco

 **captaincold** barry

 **goldenglider** that’s not fair he already likes you

 **goldenglider** I’m pretty sure the whole ‘there’s good in you’ thing is a euphemism

 **captaincold** tru…

 **captaincold** I’ll do both him _and_ iris

 **goldenglider** nice

 


	4. Axel vs. Eddie... fight!

**thetricksterjr** to **cop**

 **thetricksterjr** so Eddie…

 **cop** I’m already terrified

 **thetricksterjr** oh hush

 **thetricksterjr** ive decided to make an effort in my education!

 **cop** well that’s nice

 **thetricksterjr** let me finish!!!!!!!

 **thetricksterjr** ive decided to make an effort in my education to become an actor but im bad at this kind of thing!

 **thetricksterjr** im bad at school!

 **thetricksterjr** but you’re good at school!

 **thetricksterjr** so I’ve decided you’re going to help me!

 **cop** thanks?

 **cop** but what’s in it for me

 **thetricksterjr** what?????

 **cop** what’s in it for me

 **thetricksterjr** arent you supposed to be some Good Samaritan???? like don’t you get turned on by helping people or something????

cop first… wth

 **cop** second… I get turned on by money and shiney things even more

 **thetricksterjr** fair…

 **thetricksterjr** ill pay you 10$ an hour??

 **cop** sounds good

 **cop** meet me in the library at 2:00 tomorrow

-

 **cop** to **vibeme**

 **cop** h e l p m e

 **vibeme** what did u do

 **cop** I may or may not have agreed to tutor Axel “The Trickster jr” Walker because he’s all of a sudden decided to make an effort with his education and im a good person (but not that good I’m making him pay me 10$ an hour witch made me feel kind of guilty but this is all very suspicious so it’s fine it’s fine) (no it’s not oh my god) so I told him I’d help him witch is really dumb cause why would he even come to me in the first place? im not even in the arts much less theatre im a horrible actor cisco w h a t d o i d o

 **vibeme** wow

 **vibeme** I don’t even know what to say

 **cop** something useful

 **vibeme** i ,,, got nothin

 **cop** he’s gonna kill me isn’t he

 **vibeme** probs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! i hope you all enjoyed! If anyone has advice, questions, r prompts, you can contact me over at @homohut on tumblr, or you can just leave a comment down below!


End file.
